Conventional swimming pools usually have a skimmer box arrangement comprising an inlet to allow movement of water from the main body of water into the skimmer box. The skimmer box defines an inlet to a filtration system that is powered by an in-line filter pump. The filtration system draws water predominantly from the bottom of the skimmer box and through a filter cage which provides initial filtration of water. It is common to have a rotatable weir door across the inlet and of a density to move with the flow of water, which door rotates downwards and allows water to flow into the system upstream of the filter pump. When the filtration system is not pressurised the weir door sits largely vertically or at least to the top of the water level.
One of the problems with this arrangement is that the presence of the weir door means the entry must have a significant depth from top to bottom. The typical entry would be seen as a square or rectangular box having top and bottom sides. This necessitates a level of water in the pool which is significantly below the top edge of the pool, creating a smaller holding capacity for water in a given volume of a swimming pool.
However, in some circumstances and according to some pool designs it is desirable to maintain a level of water in a pool very near to the top edge of the pool. Therefore there is a need for an improved skimmer box assembly.